


Hard to Sleep in Fenway Park

by thetiniestkotorfan



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Baseball, Boston Red Sox, F/M, Fenway Park, Fluff, im a huge red sox fan, male sole survivor death, so yeah green monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestkotorfan/pseuds/thetiniestkotorfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate went to war just when June was finally used to sharing the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Sleep in Fenway Park

Nate went to war just when June was finally used to sharing the bed. 

 

She had never really enjoyed having someone else there, sticky and sweaty and hot. It was annoying, but she had gotten used to it for Nate. 

 

When he enlisted...he changed that. 

 

It would feel oddly cold in the bed, even worse so from her inability to have a comfortable position with Shaun in her womb. When Nate came home it just felt right again. 

 

Losing him for a second time wasn’t corrected so easily. 

 

Maccready didn’t notice until he started paying attention. His own nightmares and reaching for a Lucy who wasn’t there kept him occupied at camp. When June and him got closer though, then she realized she had the same problem. 

 

An empty space where there used to be someone. She kept reaching over,she had the same panicked look before she realized why her bedroll was empty. He didn’t know much about her past other than the boy, Shaun, but he figured she had to have lost Shaun’s father too. 

 

He gently woke her, one night when she was panicking in her sleep. “Boss...boss!” She startled and whirled to see him, glaring once she realized who was waking her. “What, what is it Maccready?”

 

“You...you just...you lost the baby’s father too didn’t you?”

 

June’s eyes were wide before she turned away. Maccready really didn’t know what to think of June. She had helped him deal with the Gunner's, but she didn’t know too much about him. She extorted money out of a lot of people, which was admirable and he liked her, but it didn't exactly make her trustworthy. 

 

“Nate. When they took Shaun he was in his arms and...Nate resisted. Kellog shot him. So I shot Kellog.” Her jaw was set as she set it. 

 

Maccready just sort of...sat there with her that night. He understood. 

 

He looked over in her bag, a small baseball sticking out of it. Something she had convinced convinced Moe to pay her 300 caps for retrieiving. 

 

“So, what was it really like? Baseball? Clubbing people to death for the glory of the...the Green Monster!” That was the name of the emblem all over the walls of Diamond city. 

 

“No no no.” She snorted as she took the ball from his hands, throwing it in the air and catching it. He smiled a yellow toothed smile, and she laughed a bit at the hopeful charm that didn’t quite come through. 

 

He was just trying to get her to open up a bit. Considering how much her nose had wrinkled at Moe’s description of baseball, how much she’d smiled when she’d found “home plate” in diamond city, she seemed to like the sport. 

 

Almost as much as she seemed to like hacking. 

 

Baseball didn’t involve much death. Unless you counted whatever the Tobacco did to the players, and you really shouldn’t smoke so many cigarettes, you’ll die. Anyway, the Red Sox, they’re the local team. The Boston Red Sox, and their  _ mascot _ was the Green Monster. Diamond City is Fenway Park you know? I used to love it there.”

 

Maccready didn’t hear her talk about her life before the war a lot but...he had to admit she had always seemed...otherworldy, in a sense. No no, not like an alien but...okay kind of like an alien. 

 

She slept with her makeup on last night….she made the makeup herself now, she would put it on and take it off whenever she could, somehow she managed to do it and...the curls in steel colored hair had to be natural. There was no way she did that every morning when they were on the road like this. Yet somehow she managed it. 

 

He remembered hearing something from one of the pre-war ghouls, how much the woman put into their appearance back then, how much everyone did. (He’d seen a picture of Nate actually, he hadn’t put two and two together until now, but how did he manage to get that hair that...slick? Deacon tried, he couldn’t.) It was just...amazing how she managed to meld that and combat armor at the same time. 

 

But right now she was ranting about baseball, and he saw the lines in her shoulders relax some. 

 

“About nine innings, and an inning didn’t end until both teams had three outs. It could go for hours on end and often you’d get hot dogs and I’ll admit I’d get really cranked…”

 

“Cranked?”

 

“Yeah...do people not say cranked anymore?”

 

Maccready couldn’t help but laugh, and she was glaring at him now that he was, but jesus christ,  _ cranked _ ?” 

 

“What does that even mean?!?!?”

 

“...excited…”

 

He laughed again and she kicked him, causing him to yelp but he just couldn’t stop.

 

“Yes well…”

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He put his hands up in surrender. “It’s just funny.” 

 

June smiled slightly, and looked up at the sky, grabbing her pack and 10 mm pistol. She’d modded the thing to hell, and was always offering to do the same to his pipe rifle.

 

“We should get going, sun’s coming up. I want to get to Diamond city before it goes back down. Maybe I can actually show you some real baseball there. Used to be pretty good in college.” She grinned. That was where she first met Nate actually, they were on opposing teams…

 

Maccready nodded and grabbed his stuff, rolling up his sleeping bag as she did the same to hers. They mainly travelled light but some supplies were necessary. He looked bacl as she started moving and he couldn’t help but sigh a bit. Sometimes he just...there was something special about her and he...he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

 

But at least there was the open road and a loaded weapon. Didn’t get much better than that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this work both inspired by my own red sox die hard existence, and the lovely Handers fic "Caught Looking" by the wonderful draco_illius_noctis. Which you should definitely read. Thank you for reading be sure to check out other works! (No Akatosh's Chosen I gotta scrap that)


End file.
